Batman: The Telltale Series (2016)
Batman: The Telltale Series is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game developed and published by Telltale Games and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment under its DC Entertainment label. The game is based on Bill Finger and Bob Kane's Batman comic book series. Episode 1 was released on August 2, 2016, episode 2 on September 20, 2016, episode 3 on October 25, 2016, episode 4 on November 22, 2016 and episode 5 on December 13, 2016. Cast 'Episode 1: Realm of Shadows' *Batman, Bruce Wayne, Thomas Wayne - Troy Baker *Catwoman, Selina Kyle - Laura Bailey *Carmine Falcone - Richard McGonagle *Harvey Dent - Travis Willingham *Alfred J. Pennyworth - Enn Reitel *Vicki Vale - Erin Yvette *James Gordon - Murphy Guyer *Oswald Cobblepot, Waiter - Jason Spisak *Renee Montoya, Mendez - Krizia Bajos *Regina Zellerbach, Martha Wayne, Councilwoman - Lorri Holt *Bob Zellerbach, Thug - Jarion Monroe *Drug Dealer, Falcone Assistant, GCPD, Reporter, Thug - Christian Lanz *Cop, Drug Dealer, Reporter, Thug, Thug Boss - Zack Villa *Newscaster - Robert Clotworthy 'Episode 2: Children of Arkham' *Batman, Bruce Wayne, Thomas Wayne - Troy Baker *Catwoman, Selina Kyle - Laura Bailey *Harvey Dent - Travis Willingham *James Gordon - Murphy Guyer *Alfred J. Pennyworth - Enn Reitel *Oswald Cobblepot, Penguin - Jason Spisak *Vicki Vale - Erin Yvette *Mayor Hill - Bob Pescovitz *Renee Montoya, Vesper Fairchild, Assistant - Krizia Bajos *Carmine Falcone - Richard McGonagle *Martha Wayne, Esther Cobblepot, Bartender - Lorri Holt *Joe Chill - Jarion Monroe *Blockbuster - Steve Blum *Newscaster - Robert Clotworthy *Moderator - Chris Cox *Bar Patron - Zack Villa 'Episode 3: New World Order' *Batman, Bruce Wayne, Thomas Wayne - Troy Baker *Catwoman, Selina Kyle - Laura Bailey *Harvey Dent - Travis Willingham *James Gordon - Murphy Guyer *Alfred J. Pennyworth - Enn Reitel *Oswald Cobblepot, Penguin - Jason Spisak *Children of Arkham Leader - Steve Blum *Vicki Vale - Erin Yvette *Lucius Fox - Dave Fennoy *Regina Zellerbach - Lorri Holt *Renee Montoya, Vesper Fairchild, Assistant - Krizia Bajos *COA Thug, Security Guard - John Sanders *Moderator, Attorney, Orderly - Chris Cox 'Episode 4: Guardian of Gotham' *Batman, Bruce Wayne - Troy Baker *Catwoman, Selina Kyle, Protester 2 - Laura Bailey *Harvey Dent, Two Face - Travis Willingham *James Gordon - Murphy Guyer *Alfred J. Pennyworth - Enn Reitel *Oswald Cobblepot, Penguin - Jason Spisak *Vicki Vale, Lady Arkham - Erin Yvette *Lady Arkham (Masked), Blockbuster, Orderly, Protester 1 - Steve Blum *The Joker (John Doe) - Anthony Ingruber *Lucius Fox - Dave Fennoy *Victor Zsasz, Enforcer 3 - Kiff VandenHeuvel *Arnold Wesker, Socko - Larry Brisbowitz *Renee Montoya, Vesper Fairchild - Krizia Bajos *Commissioner Grogan, Jack Ryder, Enforcer 4 - Robert Clotworthy *Enforcer 2, Thug 1, Inmate 2 - Chris Cox *Dr. Joan Leland - Donnetta Grays *Enforcer 1, Thug 2, Inmate 3 - Christian Lanz *Orderly 2 - Bayardo de Murguia *Vale Foster Child - Cole Sanders *Thug 3, Inmate 1, Protester 3 - John Sanders 'Episode 5: City of Lights' *Batman, Bruce Wayne - Troy Baker *Catwoman, Selina Kyle - Laura Bailey *Harvey Dent, Two Face - Travis Willingham *James Gordon - Murphy Guyer *Alfred J. Pennyworth - Enn Reitel *Oswald Cobblepot, Penguin - Jason Spisak *Vicki Vale, Lady Arkham - Erin Yvette *Lady Arkham (Masked), Orderly 1 - Steve Blum *The Joker (John Doe) - Anthony Ingruber *Lucius Fox - Dave Fennoy *Victor Zsasz, COA Thug 1 - Kiff VandenHeuvel *Renee Montoya, Vesper Fairchild, Deborah - Krizia Bajos *GCPD Cop 4, Inmate 1, GCPD Cop 6, GCPD Cop 7 - Brad Abrell *Civilian 1, GCPD Cop 3, GCPD Cop 8 - Valerie Arem *Commissioner Grogan, Jack Ryder - Robert Clotworthy *COA Thug 4, Inmate 2, Orderly 2 - Chris Cox *Inmate 3 - Christian Lanz *COA Thug 2, GCPD Cop 2, GCPD Cop 5 - Bayardo de Murguia *Young Bruce, Young Oswald - Cole Sand *COA Thug 3, GCPD Cop 1 - Matt Shapiro Category:Video Games Category:2016 Video Games